Dinner
by Zero-0017
Summary: ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué hacía ahí? En un restaurante donde le servían platillos con inmundicia que solo los humanos se atrevían a incluir en su dieta. Por una poderosa razón: Saciar su curiosidad.


**_Notas de la Autora:_**

Ya sé, que van a decir que ya me obsesione con Eto. Pues no sé, pero a mi me gusta este personaje mucho. Aqui les dejo lo que pude hacer.

...

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son propiedad de Sui Ishida.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa en el  Reto Temático: Rompecabezas, perteneciente al Foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul

 **Nota:** Para entender la historia deben haber leído lo que va de TG:Re. Quedan advertidos.

 **Palabras:** 1,286

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-_Dinner_-**_

.

Fingía comer alimento humano, cortando en pequeños trozos la pieza de Ootoro frente a ella.

Deshacía el platillo de forma irreconocible para poder tragar pedazos minúsculos que podría ingerir con grandes cantidades de agua. También le servía su gran imaginación en estos casos, engañando a su cerebro al convencerse a sí misma de que lo que se encontraba sobre aquel plato en realidad eran las vísceras de un humano maduro. Suerte que el sushi era crudo, pero a pesar de eso el sabor no ayudaba mucho con la visualización.

¿Estaba en un restaurante de lujo? Porque a Eto solo le parecía un lugar donde le servían platillos con inmundicia que solo los humanos se atrevían a incluir en su dieta. Asqueroso, repugnante y demás adjetivos llenos de desprecio. Contradictorio pensamiento si se tiene en cuenta que en su rostro se mostraba una bien ensayada sonrisa. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Principalmente, se había obligado a llevar a cabo ese teatro de "soy un humano" porque su editor le hablaba del material para su nuevo libro. Cierto era que eso le había convencido de acudir, además del evidente entusiasmo remarcado en la llamada para concertar su cita. Conocía lo suficiente a aquel humano como para concretar que se traía algo entre manos.

Incluso llevaba un vestido de chiffon color azul pálido, con transparencias en cuello, hombros y brazos. Además de su cabello sujeto en un moño simple pero elegante, el cual no pudo evitar que varios rizos rebeldes se saliesen del peinado. De una extraña forma se veía elegante y bella; pero escondiendo detrás de unos grandes lentes redondos, sus ojos grises.

Eso era también lo que le extrañaba de aquella reunión; la elegancia imperante.

—¿Y bien? Editor-san, ¿cuál es el motivo de la reunión en este sitio peculiar?—dijo con una sonrisa

Debajo de la mesa sus pies se mecían adelante y hacia atrás, mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—¿Cómo le explico Takatsuki-sensei…?—empezó el hombre emocionado—¿Recuerda que dijo que quería hacer un libro sobre ghouls?

Ella aproximo su silla a la mesa con unos saltitos y escucho ya más interesada.

—Sí, claro que lo recuerdo. Ese es mi tan ansiado "próximo proyecto"—hizo un gesto con la mano como si viera el nombre futuro de su libro—Dime, ¿qué hay con eso? ¿Alguna novedad?

Era cómico. Su editor pensaba que ella necesitaba información sobre ghouls, pero sobre eso no había mucho que ella ignorara; más bien había una particularidad que ella quería saber. Sobre los ghouls artificiales. Seres nacidos humanos y renacidos como seres comedores de humanos.

—Le he conseguido una cita.—dijo mencionado el editor.

Oh, sinceramente no se esperaba esa frase.

 _«¿Qué quería decir exactamente con…?»_

Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por una persona que se acercó a su mesa. Un apuesto hombre con extraño cabello bicolor -negro y plata- estaba frente a ellos. Aquella persona vestía gabardina blanca con solapas con líneas negras, camisa negra y corbata blanca; además de un pantalón gris a rayas. Le reconocía. Era el antes llamado Kaneki Ken, solo que ahora creía ser una persona diferente.

—Buenas noches. Disculpen la intromisión—menciono el joven recién llegado

Su editor se puso de pie.

—Justo a tiempo.—dijo en respuesta— Sensei, él es Haise Sasaki investigador ghoul de primera clase.

—Es un verdadero placer para mí conocerle Takatsuki-sensei.

 _«Ya nos conocemos, o más bien, yo te conozco muy bien.»_ Pensó irónica.

El demasiado amable Kaneki Ken aún se encontraba ahí, dentro de ese cuerpo cuyas memorias fueron arrebatadas. Quería escupir en la cara de Arima Kishou al darse cuenta de hasta donde llegaba su perversión, ¿cómo se atrevía a arrebatar lo mejor del mundo ghoul para usarlo en contra de los de su misma raza? Y luego, ¿quién era el monstruo?

Todo ghoul sabía de lo que era capaz un hibrido, de sus capacidades superiores a un ghoul normal. Aunque había otras que Eto sabia y que los demás no; como que los híbridos eran capaces de burlar a los escáneres de células RC que se utilizaban en el CCG. Así, un hibrido era capaz de entrar y salir de aquel lugar sin ser detectado. Malamente, al parecer "las palomas" ya se habían percatado de eso y lo usaban a su favor.

 _«Maldito seas Arima.»_

Siempre tratando de inclinar la balanza a su favor. A veces Eto se preguntaba, por qué se empeñaban a tratar a los ghoul como "los malos", los que debían ser eliminados de la faz de la tierra. ¿Qué no eran peor los humanos? Ellos mataban ghoul bajo la excusa de una justicia que difícilmente tenía la benevolencia. Los ghoul asesinaban para subsistir, sobrevivir, para alimentarse. ¿Eso era malo? Si la naturaleza les había creado de esa forma, ¿entonces el pecado no era de la misma naturaleza por concebirlos?

—¡Gracias! Pero adelante, siéntate.—comento emocionada

Y realmente lo estaba. La simple emoción de pensar en recuperar lo perdido.

 _«Si te cortara un dedo, ¿te regenerarías tan rápido como antes?»_ Esas y muchas preguntas que no podía hacer pasaban por su mente.

Haise Sasaki tomó asiento en la mesa y su cara mostraba una sonrisa.

—Disculpe que lo mencione. Pero no creí que Sensei fuera una mujer tan hermosa.

—¡Oh gracias! Qué lindo de tu parte decirlo.—miro a su editor en una clara orden de dejarlos solos.

El editor hizo caso de esa orden muda y disculpándose salió del lugar. Ahora entendía porque se habían empeñado en que aquella reunión se llevara a cabo en un restaurante, aunque lo caro del lugar se le hacía un desperdicio, ya que ella obviamente no comería lo que ahí servían. Daba igual.

—Tengo entendido de que Sensei fue al CCG hace tiempo a preguntar sobre los ghoul ¿es cierto?

De algún lado, Eto había sacado una libreta y giraba el bolígrafo entre sus dedos a mucha velocidad.

—Si, solo que desafortunadamente no obtuve las respuestas que quería.

—¿Qué quiere saber? Responderé a sus preguntas, aunque realmente se supone que no debemos dar entrevistas. Pero supongo que mientras no pregunta sobre algún caso en específico estará bien.

—Ah, eres un amor. ¿Por qué me ayudas eh? Tengo curiosidad al respecto.—giro el bolígrafo entre sus dedos

—Respeto mucho el trabajo de Sensei, y quiero ayudarle en lo que pueda.

Los libros.

Ese era el motivo por el que Eto aún no acababa con todos los humanos. Por la literatura, la posteridad… lo eterno.

Ella siempre vio a este mundo con todos sus defectos. Con todo lo malvado que podía ser vivir día a día, y que al final todo tuviera el mismo destino. La muerte. Ese era uno de los pocos aspectos en los que se admitía similar a los humanos. Ambos morían independientemente de que fueran especies diferentes. Todo era efímero, y no duraba. Siempre el mismo fin, llano y cruel. Pero los libros le demostraron algo. Que había una posteridad para sus pensamientos si los mantenía por escrito; podía entrar en la psique de otra persona mediante sus relatos. Por eso escribía. Y ahora quería contarle al mundo sobre la naturaleza aberrante, la de los ghouls.

—Vas a volverte mi investigador favorito, sabes. Creo que debería de volver a hacer la pregunta que no pudieron contestarme aquella vez. Que es: ¿Es posible hacer un ghoul de forma artificial?

Eto sabía la respuesta a eso, pero fingir que lo desconocía hacia todo más interesante. En especial si podía jugar con los pensamientos de un investigador ghoul. Tanto así que Haise hizo una expresión que le aseguraba que no se esperaba eso como primera pregunta, pero a pesar de la duda inicial. Él se recompuso para contestar:

—Sí, es posible.

« _Te tengo Haise Sasaki.»_ Y Eto sonrió.

.

.

FIN


End file.
